Les bouts de trucs
by Polgarra
Summary: des bouts de trucs qui me passent par la tête. Des fois tristes et des fois pas. Des fois avec des références et des fois pas.
1. Chapter 1

**Lointain**

Mourir est un pays que tu aimais Je viens mais éternellement par tes sombres chemins.

Tu es là. Silencieux. Caché en toi même.

A l'intérieur de ce corps, loin derrière ces façades, il y a toi, que je cherche à connaître, que je veux reconnaître.

Je lutte contre toi, ta froideur, ton rejet.

Tous ces murs construits pour te protéger. Mais de quoi?

Je ne prétends à rien. Ni te sauver, ni même te comprendre. Juste partager, alléger ton fardeau sans poser de questions.

Mais il y a ces murs, il y a aussi ton orgueil.

Cet orgueil absolu qui me refuse à toi.

Qui te pousse à conserver ta souffrance pour toi seul, toi, un Job méconnu.

Pour t'absoudre, il te faudrait un dieu qui aurait tout vu, tout vécu, même l'enfer. Surtout l'enfer.

Tu rêves d'un être à qui tu pourrais tout dire de toi et qui te dirais:

"Je te pardonnes. Lèves toi, vas, je laisse ma vie entre tes mains."

Même alors. Il n'aurait pas compris. Et il te faudrait tout recommencer du récit de ta vie.

Mais par où commencer?

Quel est le début de nos actes?

Quand es-tu devenu cet être solitaire?

Il m'est impossible de me dire que tu as toujours été ainsi.

Il y a en moi le fol espoir de penser que tu aurais pu être tout autre, riant, heureux, un être de bonheur.

Mais t'aurais-je aimé alors? Je me pose souvent la question.

Je ne demande rien que de t'aimer. De loin, puisque tu ne me veux pas à tes côtés. En silence, puisque même ma voix t'insupporte. Sans te voir, puisque tu rejettes jusqu'au moindre regard de tes yeux sombres.

Juste qu'il me soit permis de t'aimer.

Juste que tu acceptes qu'un être dans ce monde pense à toi, autrement qu'à l'image que tu veux bien te donner.

Sans doute ne comprendras-tu pas mes sentiments, mais qu'importe.

Ainsi cette incompréhension sera notre unique lie, que je chérirais.

Tu ne veux rien de moi, ni mon amour, ni ma jeunesse.

Et bien, je ne te les donne pas, je les garde en moi, souverains.

Ce n'est pas un sacrifice. Non, ne crois pas cela.

Je ne me sacrifie pas sur l'autel de l'amour.

Bien au contraire. Mon amour va vivre. Loin de toi, mais vivre.

Après tout, ne suis-je pas libre?

Il m'est amer de penser que cette liberté m'est imposée.

Mais cet assujettissement si étrange me vient presque de toi.

A ton insu, tu m'as donné quelque chose.

Comme tu serais furieux d'en avoir conscience!

Je ne t'aimerais peut-être pas toute ma vie. Je refuse de faire une telle promesse, qui sait ce que la vie me prépare?

Peut-être rencontrerais-je un homme qui fera frémir mon corps et vibrer mon cœur!

Mais je sais que lorsque je serais vieille, lorsque avant de partir, je regarderais derrière moi, je te verrais toujours fidèle à toi même, debout, sombre et lointain. Seul au milieu de tous ces autres, à lutter contre toi même.

Et j'aurais alors, moi aussi, le fol orgueil de me dire que j'ai peut-être, au contraire de tous, vu qu'il y avait autre chose sous cette cape noire que tu arbores. Un mystère non élucidé.

Et je partirais avec l'illusion d'avoir eu un rôle, même passif, même inconnu de toi, dans ta vie.

Tu existes autrement pour moi. Peut-être est-ce un mensonge! Peut-être es-tu réellement cet être qu'ils décrivent. Mais je me refuse à penser que mon cœur se trompe.

Et quand bien même, je conserverais cet amour de toi parce que lorsque je vois ma vie, je sens qu'il est ce qui m'est arrivé de plus beau et que toute vie ne devrait être que beauté!

Ces mots qui me traversent ne t'atteindront jamais.

L'éternité serait trop courte pour qu'ils fassent le chemin jusqu'à toi,

Ô mon lointain!

On retrouva leur corps le lendemain, après leur unique nuit de lumière, noyés dans le lac. On trouva dans le bureau de Severus Snape une lettre de Hermione Granger:

"Tout n'est que luxe, calme et volupté

Offrons-nous le luxe au moins une fois,

Moi de t'apporter le calme,

Toi de m'apporter la volupté."

Le mystère sur les évènements demeure entier.

Leur amour vit encore au travers de la longue lettre de la jeune femme, trouvée par hasard, aujourd'hui dans l'un des tiroirs du bureau d'Albus Dumbledore.

**Ici, quelques références: **

**Bonnefoy, la première ligne est tiré de son poème **_**Vrai nom, **_**in **_**Du mouvement et de l'immobilité de Douve.**_

_**Cioran, notamment De l'inconvénient d'être né**_

_**Mauriac, extrait de Thérèse **__**Desqueyroux**_

_**Baudelaire, Invitation au voyage, in Les fleurs du mal.**_


	2. L'ami

L'ami

Nous voilà à l'automne de nos vies et je t'écrie-enfin- après toutes ces années, pour te dire ce que je n'ai jamais osé te dire, mais que tu as surement deviné.

J'ai toujours été le moinscourageux, le moins téméraire, le plus lâche. Non pas parce que j'étais conscient des risques. Mais parce que j'ai préféré avoir une place sure de second à avoir le courage de tenter en vain d'être le premier.

Oh! Je ne me plains pas! Je suis pas sur que d'être le premier en toutes circonstances m'aurait réellemnt plu au fond. Je suis fait pour être dans l'ombre, même si ce ne fut pas toujours évident d'être l'éternel oublié, derrière Harry le Sauveur et Hermione la brillante. Je ne suis pas fait pour la lumière et, finalement, je me suis fait à cet état de second.

Sauf en une occasion.

Je me souviens encore de ce jours comme si c'était hier. Si tu savais come je l'ai envié, ce jour-là! Je ne l'ai jamais plus hai qu'à ce moment ou vous avez scellés vos vies.

Mais tu vois, cette fois-là encore, je n'ai rien dit. Je suis resté le témoin gentil que l'on attndait que je sois, alors que j'aurai voulu être à sa place. Te tenir la main, t'entrainer loin des autres.

Tu étais si belle! Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi rayonnante de bonheur que ce jour où tu l'as épousée.

Je n'est jamais compris pourquoi entre tous, ce fut précisément lui que tu choisis. Personne d'ailleurs n'a jamais compris.

Mais au contraire de Harry, qui t'a tourné le dos, je n'ai rien dit, j'ai supporté en silence, comme toujours. Une fois encore, par lâcheté.Je n'avais pas envie de te perdre, de perdre le peu que tu m'offrais.

Je me souviens. Tu étais heureuse au mépris de tous. Et toujours, tu as affiché ce sourire royal et méprisant à ceux qui médisaient de vous, de votre curieux couple.

Je t'ai vu relever la tête et le défi qui s'offrait à toi, comme tu l'avait toujours fait.

Je t'ai vu pleurer aussi, lorsque tu n'en pouvais plus de faire semblant. Je t'ai prise dans mes bras, je t'ai bercée, je t'ai dit les mots que tu avais besoin d'entendre et non ceux que je voulais prononcer.

Je suis resté l'ami fidèle, un peu le frère dont tu avais besoin.

Je t'ai vu te jeter à corps perdu dans ce mariage étrange.

Un jour, bien plus tard, tu m'as avoué que vous vous étiez mariés beaucoup trop vite, qu'alors tu ne connaissais rien de lui. Tu as du lutter pour l'approcher, l'apprivoiser.

Longtemps, je l'ai hai pour cet amour que tu lui donnais et qu'il ne savait pas recevoir.

Mais malgré cela, malgré tes larmes te parfois aussi le découragement qui t'envahissait, malgré cela tu était heureuse avec lui.

Et au final, les commérages se sont tus et lorsque vous avez eu votre premier enfant, personne n'a plus trouvé rien à dire.

Il était comme le symbole de votre amour.

Bien sur, j'en fus le parrain.

Cela m'a permis d'être plus proche de toi encore, de lui aussi.

Je vous ai regardé vivrependant des années. Et petit à petit, j'ai compris que malgré tous mes efforts et mon amour, je n'aurais jamais pu te rendre heureuse comme lui le faisait.

Ma haine s'est peu à peu envolée, ne laissant qu'une immense, douloureuse et infinie tristesse.

J'ai continué d'être votre ombre.

Sans le vouloir, je me suis rapproché de celui que j'avais tant hai, il s'était fait à ma présence et moi à la sienne.

C'est lui qui a fait le premier pas le jour où il a sous-entendu( bien sûr, il n'allait pas le dire...)qu'il me faisait suffisemment confiance pour me confier sa famille. Il avait dit cela au cas où. Moi je n'ai pas compris tout de suite la portée de ces paroles.

Plus tard, bien plus tard, il s'est expliqué. Mais là, cela aurait été trop tôt.

Si je ne le haissais plus, je ne l'appréciait pas pour autant.

Au début, il n'a été qu'un lien supplémentaire entre toi et moi. Et puis la situation s'est inversée et tu es devenu ce lien entre nous.

De ce moment de basculement, je me souviens aussi.

Tu étais sortie avec les enfants. Nous étions dans la cuisine, lui regardait par la fenêtre. Il n'allait pas très bien à cet époque, il s'était retiré de l'enseignement...tu sais cela mieux que moi.

Lorque il a ouvert la bouche, j'ai su à ce moment précis que ce qu'il allait dire aller changer les choses, mais je ne me serais jamais attendu à cela.

"Weasley, dites moi qu'elle est heureuse!"

Là, j'ai compris que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir pour unique souci ton bonheur. Je n'ai pas répondu tout de suite, il me fallait du temps pour digérer cela. Je crois que cela lui fait peur car il ajouta:

"Je ne supporterais pas que... J'ai l'habitude de la solitude".

Je savais ce qu'il voulait dire et je savais aussi qu'il y avait un mensonge dans ces paroles: il ne supporterait pas ton abscence. Tout comme il savait qu'on ne pouvait te regarder vivre, sans être hanter par cette peur, que tu disparaisses.

Cet homme que je croyais froid, finalement, était comme moi, sauf qu'il avait le courage de dire ce qu'il ressentait.J'ai posé ma main sur son épaule.

"Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit aurait pu la render plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'est."

Je n'avais jamais été aussi sincère.Il est curieux que cet excès ait eu lieu avec lui.

Nous n'avons jamais plus abordé le sujet.

Je me suis résolu à cettte ive de solitaire. Snape et moi avions en quelque sorte échangé nos places.

Peut-êtr est-ce parce que je t'ai mal aimée, en égoïste, que je n'ai ajmais eu le courage e te dire:Essayons!

Et puis après, il était trop tard.

Cette lettre est un peu mon ultime acte de courage, cet aveu que je te fais.

Je suis malade, je sais qu'il ne me reste que quelques heures encore pour penser à toi, à la vie que j'aurais voulu.

Je voulais juste te le dire une fois, je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimée.

Ron


	3. il reste des choses à faire

**Bonjour, oui, encore moi, dingue !!!! C****e fut écris sur le N° 4 en sol mineur de Chopin, ce qui explique peut être le sujet. Bonne lecture ! **

**Il reste des choses à faire**

Les pas se succèdent les uns aux autres, dans le vent et la nuit. Il ne reste que marcher sans s'arrêter, sans se poser de questions, sans crier face à cette injustice, sans hurler cette interrogation qui obsède les sens: pourquoi? Parfois, pendant de brefs moments, la peine s'atténuera. Le temps ne guérira, il apaise. Il faut attendre. Attendre de ne se souvenirs que de ses yeux rieurs, de cette voix joyeuse qui savait parfois se faire si grave. Attendre d'être capable de sourire en voyant une boite de bonbons. Attendre de ne plus avoir l'impression de le voir à chaque coin, à chaque tournant, au travers de chaque fenêtre, d'entendre ces pas à chaque bruissements. Attendre de perdre cette habitude, aujourd'hui détestable, d'aller trouver des réponses auprès de lui, de se réfugier contre sa sagesse. Oublier le besoin de son assentiment, de son soutien, de son attention, de sa tendresse, de ces mots qui vous poussaient gentiment, et parfois moins, sur le chemin. Ne plus se perdre dans ces pensées, dans ces souvenirs, dans ce visage qui devient chaque jour un peu plus flou, dans le son de cette voix qui s'éloigne toujours un peu plus. Ne pas chercher tous ces défauts qui manquent tant à présent, son goût du mystère, son affection paternaliste qui pouvait être si présente parfois, cette manie de ne rien prendre au sérieux, son assurance de toujours savoir mieux que les autres. Attendre de supporter cette solitude face à ce vide, attendre que s'allège la douleur d'avoir été la seule à l'avoir si bien connu, de ne pouvoir partager ces souvenirs avec quiconque, avec cette impression que c'était un autre monde. Il faut accepter. Accepter de vivre avec le regret que plus personne ne connaîtra sa douceur. Accepter l'injustice qu'il ne profitera plus jamais des rayons du soleil, qu'il gouttera plus jamais la brise printanière. Plus jamais. Accepter de vivre avec ces mots gravés en son âme. Accepter de le laisser partir enfin vers le pays des morts, accepter son absence. Accepter de se retrouver seule, puisqu'au fond c'est là la grande peur, la solitude.

Les pas de Minerva s'inscrivent dans le sol boueux, une fine pluie commence à tombe dont elle n'a pas conscience. Elle continue de marcher, les mains crispés sur le foulard qui lui enserre les épaules, le frisson parcourant son corps menu et fatigué. Il reste tant de choses à faire encore, seule.

Il lui semble entendre des bruits de pas comme si quelqu'un courait. Que lui importe en ce moment précis. Demain, elle s'en souciera. Oui, plus tard, un autre jour, dans longtemps. Des bras l'enserrent et la retournent. Elle regarde celui qui intervient dans sa douleur, et croise un regard. Elle connait ce regard douloureux, il est semblable au sien. Elle se reconnaît en lui. Elle avait oublié un instant qu'elle n'était pas seule.

«Severus, j'ai froid!

Je sais.»

Contre tout cet homme lointain la presse contre lui et l'entraîne. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils rejoignent ces autres désespérés, Pomfresh, le professeur Flitwick, Irma Pince, Hagrid, Albertfoth…

Tous unis et serrés comme pour se réchauffer, ils quittent la tombe où repose Albus Dumbledore qui bien avant d'être un grand sorcier fut un homme aimé. Il n'est plus, les a laissé comme orphelins, mais dans chaque esprit torturé par la douleur de sa disparition luit cette idée: il reste des choses à faire.

**Je vous signale que des gens sont morts pour que vous ayez le droit de vous exprimer, alors exprimez vous et laissez rewiews. Je reconnais que c'est de mauvais gout, mais on fait ce qu'on peut.**


	4. Chapter 4

Encore un texte pas très gai que j'ai écris l'année dernière, et que je viens de retrouver. Je remercie Meline qui m'en avait donné l'idée et mon homme qui, désormais, ne me quitte plus... :)

**

* * *

**

**J'ai besoin d'exprimer ce que je ressens, car cela m'étouffe. Il me manque. Il me manque terriblement. Comment faire sans lui, sans sa facilité de trouver des réponses à mes questions, sans son regard, sans ses bras qui m'enserrent. Comment vivre jours après jours dans l'attente de son retour. Parfois il passe. En coup de vent. Juste le temps de me dire qu'il m'aime. De me donner des forces en me disant que cela ne durera pas toujours, qu'il fait ce qu'il faut pour que nous soyons, enfin, ensemble. A peine prends-t-il le temps de se reposer. Et puis, il repart. Et chaque fois, cette nouvelle déchirure.  
Il m'arrive de vouloir m'arracher du coeur cet amour qui finit par me causer plus de souffrances que de bonheur.  
Au début, je pensais que ce serait facile, qu'il vallait mieux se voir peu que pas du tout, qu'au moins nous nous aimions et que cela seul comptait. Je pensais que nous avions de la chance de nous être trouver. Et puis, petit à petit, son absence s'est faite plus lui en veux de repartir toujours. Je lui en veux de rester si peu auprès de moi. Je m'en veux de penser cela, de le rendre responsable. Et je lui en veux de me sentir coupable, je lui en veux de finalement revenir et de me faire souffrir. Et pourtant...  
Ma tête contre son torse, mon corps contre le sien, je crois que c'est le meilleur endroit au monde, le seul qui m'apaise.  
Peut on imaginer autant de joie et de souffrance tout à la fois.  
Et la jalousie. De ces autres qui le voient si souvent, de ces élèves qui recquièrent son attention. De cette vie de professeur et d'espion dont j'ignore tout, et qui me le vole.**

**Il entre dans la maison, je me dis que je ferais comme si de rien n'était. Je le regarde avancer vers moi, doucement et je croise son regard. Ce regard hypnotique. Ces yeux merveilleux au fond desquels brillent comme une étoile. Et je ne peux retenir mes lèvres de sourire, je ne peux retenir mon coeur de battre plus fort, ni mes jambes d'avancer. Je ne peux plus rien contre ce soulagement extrême de sa présence. Il me serre contre lui, enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux. Le nez dans son cou, je respire son odeur, je m'ennivre et me laisser emporter par la joie.  
Finalement, je pourrais l'attendre. Même si je ne vis que de cela, même si les jours passent les uns après les autres sans rien m'apporter d'autre que ce bonheur passager.**

**L'odeur de l'amour rode dans la pièce. Je lui jette un regard mutin:  
_Sévèrus, tu vas être en retard.  
Il m'attire à lui dans un soupir de regret qui se perd sur mes lèvres. Son regard plonge dans le mien. Je sais qu'il est difficile pour lui de partir. Il me sert plus fort contre lui, à m'en étouffer.  
_Allez, debout.  
Je le repousse comme un enfant qui doit aller à l'école. Je lui souris pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas grave, qu'il reviendra, que nous avons la vie devant nous.  
Je suis presque obligée de le pousser jusqu'à la porte.  
Une fois la porte refermée, je m'appuis quelques instants le front sur le battant, me mordant les lèvres. Puis désoeuvrée, désemparée, désespérée, je retourne lentement vers la chambre, me déshabille à nouveau et me couche dans le lit défait, cherchant son odeur au creux des draps. Et c'est ainsi que je passe le reste de la journée, les larmes effaçant petit à petit son odeur sur le tissu et augmentant encore le vide qui se crée en moi.**


End file.
